Love comes out from the Darkness
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: what if Lily did not marry James Potter? what if she married Severus? and they had a son name Harry? read and find out! Please Read and Review!
1. Love comes out from the Darkness

Love comes out from the Darkness

Chapter One

"Severus? What is James doing?" Lily asked

"I have no idea but what ever he is doing, that Potter is well, he thinks he knows it all!" Severus answered staring at Lily

"I have been noticing that James Potter has been keeping a close eye out on me why Severus?" Lily asked

"Maybe he likes you but all I know is what do girls see in him?! He's a bully"

"Yes I know. And you are not Severus you are a kind man very sweet to me you are my only true friend." Lily said looking in Severus eyes.

**James came over to Lily and Severus giving James Potter an evil look.  
and as nicely as James could say hello he could at least to Snape**

"Hi Lily how are you this fine afternoon?" James asked smiling

"I am doing well thinks for asking."

"what do you want Potter?" Snape said viciously

"Severus, calm down" Lily asked him

"any ways, you know there's a ball coming this Christmas Eve and I was thinking well, maybe…would you like to come with me?" James asked shyly.

"Lily…." Severus started to say.

"I'm sorry James… I'm already going with somebody." Lily said lying

"Oh alright then who are you going with?" James asked concerned

"I'm…going with…" she paused for a moment and looked at Snape

"I'm going with Severus." She answered and both James and Severus looked at Lily. James expressions was upsetting and well Severus was happy

"Oh I see how it is you just don't want to go with me that's all I get it. Well see you around." James storms off stomping his feet. And headed to Herbology.

"you lied to him." Snape said

"yeah but I didn't lie to you" Lily said to Snape

"Oh… I was going to ask you but I was afraid you would say no."

"No I wouldn't Severus."

"Alright then, so we're going to the Christmas Ball together!" Severus said

"yeah we are." Lily said

**After Severus and Lily were done with Potions they went to the Great Hall for dinner. Every time Lily Turned around James was following her she felt uncomfortable when he's around her. **

"Severus, James is following me." Lily whispered to Severus.

"I'll take care of this." Severus said in an evil tone

**Severus came rushing towards James and pulling his wand out at James. And James started to pull his wand out as well.**

"Potter!" Severus yelled

"Snape now what do you want?" James asked

"your stalking Lily stop it or else."

"Or else what?" James said snickering

"you wish that you were never even born" growled Snape

"Oh please Snape you don't know nothing and I wasn't stalking Lily I was… only inspired by her beauty." Potter said looking past Snape and staring at Lily once more

"If you do anything to Lily I will hurt you she has no feelings for you what's so ever." Severus lowered his wand gave an evil glance at James and went back to talk to Lily.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"I don't think that good for nothing will ever harm you."

"thank goodness shall we go to dinner?" Lily suggested

Snape nodded and he and Lily headed towards The Great Hall for dinner.


	2. christmas party

Chapter Two: Christmas Party

**It was the night at the party and Lily was getting ready for the ball. She was doing the last little touch up on make-up and then she was putting on her glass heels. Once she was finished she headed down and out of the Gryffindor tower and there was Severus dressed in a black tux and his long silky black hair was combed back and his tux shoes was so shiny that she could even see her own face in them. **

"Lillian Evans" Severus said bowing and gently holding her hand

Lily smiled at him and stood beside him. Taking his arm and started to head for the ball.

They just got there when the first song begin to play.

"would you like to dance?" Severus asked

"yes I would" Lily answered.

They held each other close so close even the slightest breath would hit the others face.

Snow began to fall from the sky. And the night grew longer and Severus and Lily had not stopped dancing. They were having so much fun.

**James was looking over Severus and Lily dancing together he was so angry with Severus he wanted to hurt him not just hurt kill. But how to do it? **

"Severus, Potter Is staring at me again. I thought you put a stop to it."

"I thought so too. Let him be though this is our night." Snape said

**The night went on and on students and staff were beginning to leave and only a few people were at the ball still dancing Severus and Lily still looking in each other's eye's.**

"Lily you have the most beautiful green eye's." Snape said in a mere whisper.

Lily was blushing and her face turned red for the first time.

"come with me I want to show you something." Snape took Lily's hand and lead her outside of the castle.

"Severus we're not suppose to be out when it's dark." Lily said.

"don't worry it will only be for a few minute's." Severus said

**Severus took Lily to a lake where the moon shines and illuminate the sky and the star's twinkling. **

"wow this is so wonderful Severus." Lily was amused by the sight.

"yes it is. When I look up at the stars they make me remind of you. You are a star the most prettiest of them all." Severus held up his arm and wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulder. And Lily was so astounded by what he said she was speechless.

"Lily, I have to tell you something I have been hiding since we were kids." Severus started to say.

"what is it Severus?"

"I have loved you since the first day I saw you." Severus confessed

Lily couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't know that he felt the same way that she had with him.

"I have too loved you Severus." Lily said softly

Snape's eyes grew wider. And for a moment the spoke not a word and looked at each other in disbelief. And with out even thinking Lily and Severus slowly kissed and they felt as though they were the only two people on the Earth.

**It was about two o' clock in the morning before they realized how late it was. **

"oh my look at the time. I loved it Severus but I think we should be getting in I don't want either of us to get in trouble by Headmaster Dumbledore."

"True come on Lily"

**They headed back inside of Hogwarts and when Severus dropped Lily off at the Gryffindor floor they kissed good night and when Lily went to the tower there sat James Potter on the couch. And giving Lily an evil smirk.**

"well well well a little late are we Lily Evens? Where were you and Snape? I saw you two leave the ball?" James asked

"It's none of your business James now please leave me alone."

"I believe it is my business, I don't want that Slytherin Snape being with my girl." James said angrily

"I am NOT your girl James what don't you understand! I love Severus! Not you!" Lily said frightfully

"you'll come around I'm sure of it if you ever want to see Snape again you won't communicate with him what so ever! And that's not a threat that's a promise!" said James

**Lily began to cry and ran up to her bed and laid there just hoping that nothing would ever happen she doesn't know what to do. Should she tell the Head master? or tell Severus? Lily is so confused of what she should do. **


	3. A fight for love

Chapter Three: A fight for Love

**The next morning Lily was still in her bed she didn't want to get up. **

**And then Tonks came in and saw Lily still crying again.**

"Lily what's wrong?" the girl asked her worriedly

"It's… James Potter." Lily answered softly

"Him again? What is he going to do this Time?" Tonks asked angrily

"He said after I came in from the ball that if I even talk to Severus he would hurt him and I don't know who anyone can hurt another human being." Lily said.

"Don't worry James is all talk and No action. Come on your going to be late for Potions." Tonks said trying to comfort Lily.

"Oh alright let's go." Lily sat up. And her eye liner was running down her checks.

"Oh Lily…" Tonks said wiping Lily's make-up off with her finger.

**Lily finally got up from bed got ready and walked out of Gryffindor tower and there stood Severus waiting for her.**

"Lily…what's wrong?" Severus asked noticing that her cheeks were red and her eye's were poofy

"Nothing, Severus, Nothing's wrong." Lily lied trying not to cry again

"oh alright then. I got a message from Severus that he was waiting for you outside of the Gryffindor portrait" Tonks said

"Okay I'll be right there." Lily said

"I'll tell Severus that."

**Tonks went out from Gryffindor tower and told Severus that Lily was on her way down. And told him Merry Christmas. About five minutes later Lily came out in her Gryffindor robe. And had something hidden behind her back. **

"Merry Christmas Lily." Severus handed her a small wrapped up present with a red bow tied around it.

"aw thank you Severus. Merry Christmas to you too." And handed him a small present tied in blue ribbon

**they opened each other's up at the same time. When Lily opened hers up it was a small golden ring with a diamond on it. **

"Oh this is beautiful Severus I absolutely Love it!"

"it's a promise ring." Severus said and looking at his present is was a golden locket with him and Lily together.

"this is wonderful I will treasure it always and forever." Severus said looking at Lily's green eye's.

"look Severus it's snowing!" Lily said glancing at the window.

"want to go out side?" He asked

Lily nodded her head yes and they started to walk outside when they came to a stop in the Great Hall.

"Look of what we have here." A deep Voice said

"do you have to ruin Christmas Potter." Severus said

"What have I told you about hanging around this Slytherin" James said evilly

"you cant tell me what I will and will not do James." Lily said

"you will and you had a chance now Snape will pay a price!." James said

**Severus pulled out his wand and got in front of Lily and James pulled out is wand and started the fight **

"Locomotor Mortis!" Severus yelled

"Expelliarmus!" James said blocking Severus spell.

"Boys stop it please! I don't want you two to fight over me! I made up my mind!" Lily yelled crying historically.

"Petrificus Totalus" Severus yelled at the top of his lungs and James didn't stop it quick enough so the spell hit James and he couldn't move and fell to the ground.

"so you think you could beat me Potter, you have another thing coming to you." Severus said growling at him.

**Lily came running up to Severus hugging him and crying on his shoulder.**

"oh thank God your alright Severus, James, not so much you." Lily said

"Come on Lily let's go I don't want Potter to ruin anymore of our Christmas together." Severus said and the two of them walked out of the Castle. And leaving James motionless on the ground. 


	4. Obliviate

Chapter four : Obliviate

**A few days later and school was back and Christmas break was over Severus and Lily were so close that nothing would ever tear them apart. **

**They were as happy as ever and they were heading to there first class of the morning witch was Charms. **

"Good morning Severus and Lily and welcome back hope you two had a wonderful Christmas." Flitwik said

"we did have a great one Professor" Lily said with a smile

Lily and Severus sat next to each other. And they got out there text books.

A few table's over watched James staring, mad as ever He knew he was going to win Lily over but how? He's been planning for months and now James is getting ready to make his move.

After Charms and a few class's later Lily had to drop off something in Gryffindor Tower so she went up and as always Severus waited for her.

"oh good, Lily your back. I was waiting for you." James said sitting on the couch

" What do you want now James don't you realize that I don't like you! You, me, we're never going to be!" Lily said

"oh you will be….Obliviate!" James said pulling his wand out quickly

Lily was confused for a while she didn't know who any one is.

"Who are you?" she asked as her face looked like she never met James before.

"my name is James Potter. And you are Lily Evans, and you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend do you understand?" James asked happily

" Uh yeah….I guess so?" she said and giving James a smile

"do you remember a stupid Slytherin name Severus Snape?" He asked hoping she doesn't remember.

"who?" Lily answered.

"Great… Let's go."

"Go where?" Lily asked

"fallow me. And hold my hand okay!" James said

James and Lily walked out and passed Severus and Severus was confused of what just happened

"Lily? Why are you with him?" Severus asked and staring at the blankness look on Lily's face

"I'm sorry, Do I know you." She asked

"J-James, this guy is starting to scar me. Get me away from him please." She asked James

"why it will be my pleasure Lily." James smiling at Lily and secretly laughing at Severus.

"what in the world just happened? What have you done to Lily?" Severus said angrily

"why I have done nothing to her. She just came to a conclusion that she liked me more than you Severus. And she wanted me to give you this back."

James threw the promise ring on the ground with no hesitation. Then walked away leaving Severus angry, confused and sad all at the same time. Severus thought to himself

"how could this happen in just a few minutes? How could she ever fall for a guy like Potter?" he kept thinking the same questions over and over again. Don't know the reason and couldn't find out why. Severus picked up the ring and looked at it. And he knew that deep down in his heart that Lily still loves him, and he knew that James did something and he knew that he was going to get to the bottom of this. Severus put the ring in his shirt pocket and took out his locket and looked at the picture of him and Lily hugging and smiling under a tree.

"I swear Lily I will get you back and I will get to the bottom of Potter's plan." He said and went to the Great Hall to eat dinner.

When he entered the Great Hall he saw Lily and James kissing. And he did nothing about it. At least not yet. He sat at the Slytherin table by himself and just stared at them.

"This is not like her." Severus thought to himself

"Potter must have charmed her with something. I will get Lily back no matter what the cost." He said to him self

After dinner and every one went to bed, he snuck out and went to Dumbledore's office and as usual Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk reading.

"aw Mr. Snape what are you doing roaming the halls this late at night?" Dumbledore asked

"well sir, I know a friend of mine…" Severus paused

"Lily Evans I believe?" Dumbledore asked

"uh yes sir, I was wondering if a person could do anything to another to make them forget about people they once well fell in love with like, now all of a sudden she doesn't even know that I even exists." Severus stuttered and was trying to make since on what he was saying.

"aw you mean the Obliviate spell" Dumbledore said

"what?" Severus never herd of that spell before

"it is a spell that erases memory or lose of memory." Dumbledore answered

"and if you knew the person who did it, what would I do?"

"tell of course and I think I know who you are talking about." Dumbledore said

"Potter I know sir, he's been trying to take Lily away from me." Severus said

"Away from you?"

"Yes Professor. You see ever since I first laid eye's on Lily Evans I knew she was the one for me and Potter has been trying to well get Lily on his side and fall in love with him." Severus answered shyly

"I'll have a talk with James don't you worry Severus. And by the way, you and Lily make a very cute couple." Dumbledore complemented

"uh thank you sir."

"now you better get off to bed."

"yes sir."

Severus went back to the Slytherin's house and stayed up and read his spell book and learn more about Obliviate.

He stayed up for three hours and finely got the counter spell for it so he laid there on his bed and went to sleep and dreamed about Lily. As he does and waited for the next morning to arrive


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five The Talk

Later on that night, Severus was in his bed thinking "what did Dumbledore say to James? What did James say?" he was thinking long and hard and he couldn't go to sleep.

Around twelve midnight Severus fell asleep wondering. Wondering what will happen to lily Evans. And what would happen if James won her over.

Earlier on that day after Severus talked to Dumbledore, Dumbledore ran into James with Lily by his side.

"Mr. Potter, May I have a word with you alone??" Dumbledore asked him

"yes sir, Lily I will see you later" gave lily a hug and she walked to class.

"James, a certain someone told me that you have put a love charm on Ms. Evans is that true?" Dumbledore asked. In a mono tone

"um sir, who was that "certain someone?"" he asked knowing full well who that someone was

"James all I need to know is, did you put a spell on Ms Evans?"

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't" James answered angrily.

"Mr. Potter I am giving you a chance to tell the truth I can make you tell the truth with a truth spell"

then James couldn't help it he had to tell Professor Dumbledore the truth.

"alright I did. Is that bad? I love Lily Evans, and Snape is…is….just playing with Lily's emotions." James lied but had to for a reason that maybe saying that would get him off the hook.

"Mr. Potter what I need you to do is to get Ms. Evans and remove the spell. And see what she says is that clear? I will follow you until you do."

"yes sir."

James and Dumbledore went to Defense Against the Dark Arts where Lily was studying.

"Mr. Slughorn, may I have Ms. Evans please"

"yes… yes Professor yes you can"

Lily got up from her desk and sled her chair in and walked out with Dumbledore and James.

"yes Professor what is it that you need?" Lily asked

"I believe Mr. Potter has something to explain to you but first he's going to remove the spell that he had put on you." Dumbledore said

" what spell?" she asked curious

"you'll see" Dumbledore said

James rolled his eyes trying not to let Dumbledore see. He pulled out is wand and pointed it at Lily

"Finite Incantatum" he said and once the spell hit Lily her feelings towards him changed

"WHY YOU LITTLE JERK!" she didn't realize that Dumbledore was right next to him and she pulled out her wand getting ready to jinx him

"watch it Ms. Evans" Dumbledore said to lily

her anger didn't change but she grew shy all of a sudden

"Im sorry Professor. I didn't realize" Lily said

"perfectly understandable Ms. Evans. Now James would like to say something to you if you don't mind." Dumbledore asked

"of course not Professor." She said smiling "oh and James what do you want to say to me?" she asked sarcastically forgiving him

"I'm sorry I put a spell on you Lily it was wrong I know that now I only thought that if I did you would love me for me but obviously it didn't work out as much as I plan I still love you Lily forgive me?" he asked looking down and ashamed

"well one I don't love you. I love Serious, two I will never forgive you and three you were right you were being really stupid for pulling a rubbish stunt on me you think that you can just play around with my emotions? I think not!" she wanted to go on but she didn't want to get in trouble with Dumbledore.

"well Mr. Potter you will serve detention for the next week for your doing and 50 points taken from Gryffindor." He said "and you will stay away from Ms. Evans from now on is that any way unclear?' staring at James, with a scare

"yes sir"

"I will be keeping watch."

"yes sir" James said

"I better go and tell Severus what has going on he must be really upset." She said and ran off before James can get a word out.

All afternoon Lily was trying to find Severus but he was no where in sight. She was getting worried usually he would be under the tree right outside the defense against the dark arts corridor but he was not there at dinner he was no where to be found Lily sat by her self trying to figure out where Severus was. But couldn't think of anything.

That same night Severus was in his bed thinking how can James Potter's plan work he was pretending to sleep his eyes were shut but his body is fully awake he had to know if Lily was alright. It was way before midnight before his body grew tired of the struggle to stay awake. Then eventually he fell asleep afraid.

The next morning Severus woke up with the light shining in his face he was almost late for charms class with professor Putman and he knew that Lily was in charms with him. He hurried to put on his dress robe and hurried to class not even thinking about breakfast. There she was, Lily Evans sitting by her self in charms waiting for him hopefully Dumbledore got to the bottom of James' plan.

"Lily!" he yelled. Lily turned around she had tears immediately strolling down her face and rushing towards him

"Severus!" jumping on him giving him one of the biggest hugs she ever gave

"Im so sorry Severus" she said still hugging him

"its not your fault Lily" he said wanting to kiss her

"kiss me Severus" she said her hands holding the sides of Severus' face

and they kissed it was like they never kissed before like they've been away for years and this is the first time they have seen each other thanking God that they're both alive.

"Alright, Alright enough of this lovely dove stuff take your seats." Mr. Cox said

Severus and Lily took their seats next to one another and was thankful that Dumbledore interfered. They didn't realize that James was in the back of the class observing every move every word Severus and Lily said or done.


	6. Chapter 6 getting back

Chapter six

It was the end of charms class and Severus and Lily went to Dumbledore's office to thank him for stopping James' evil plan.

"why hello Ms. Evans what can I do you for." Dumbledore asked not noticing that Severus was right next to her

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you done to help us Professor." Lily said

"yes thank you sir." Severus repeated.

"everything is going to be fine I told James never to come near you two again." Dumbledore said in a firm tone "now run along now you will miss your next class"

"yes sir, thank you sir." Both said and rushed out of Dumbledore's office.

They hurried off not to Potions but to the lake where they were on Christmas Eve. They have been talking about what has happened.

"I know it wasn't my fault but for some strange reason I feel like it is. I feel as though I knew what was going on but yet I couldn't help my self going along with James' plan. It was like I was agreeing with him even though I didn't want to." Lily said lowering her eyes to the grown.

"Lily, its not your fault the spell that Potter gave you had that effect your mine knows what was going on but your body doesn't it's understandable. And listen nothing, nothing is going to stop our love Potter is not going to get what's so dear and precious from me. He's not going to take you away from me. Alright?" he said softly hugging her comforting her.

Around the same time James was furious and angry about the whole situation with Snape.

James pondered hard thinking what to do to get revenge on Snape.

"what to do what to do. Wait!" James rushed to the library and did some research. About a hour he did not cross anything thing suit him he wanted a killing curse but what? Then all of a sudden a chapter caught his eye "the three unforgivable" he read and he liked what he had read he knew exactly what to do to get Lily back. James rushed to get his invisibility cloak and went to potions. He wrote a note that has the exact hand writing of Lily's and sat it on Snape's desk knowing he would get it

soon after Severus arrives he opened to read it. He was happy that Lily would write to him. It was getting dark and after dinner Severus went to the lake where he thought Lily was going to met him afterwards. And he waited till she arrived but with out noticing who it was James came out from the darkness and pointing his wand out at Severus.

"what do you want Potter?" Severus yelled pulling out his wand as well.

"you know what I want Snape." James said giving Severus an evil look

"she will never love you Potter she loves me!"

"well well well. Look what we have here.." James gave a signal and two Gryffindor's came out from the shadows and Lily was with them but in fear.

"LET GO OF LILY OR YOU WILL GET IT!" Severus yelled.

"SEVERUS!" Lily shouted fearfully

"SHUT UP LILY!.

"**Crucio**!" **James shouted and a light from his wand shot Severus. Severus' whole body shivered and a loud screech coming from Severus.**

"**NOOOOOOO!!!!! SEVERUS!!!!!!!!!" Lily started to cry **

"**LET ME GO YOU FOOLS JAMES YOU WILL GET PUNISHED FOR THIS" Lily sobbing trying to get away. **

"**Lily" Severus struggled to say while every bone in his body hurt like hell. **

"Severus don't give up fight back." Lily yelled

Severus pulled out his wand again and tried to do the same curse James did on him. But his cursed missed and he said it again. And this time it hit James directly James lost his train of thought. And his curse backfired and he fell to the ground hard.

"you lying bastered" Severus got enough strength to walk towards him.

"please… please Severus" James asked with fear

"why so you can kill me! I know all three curses and you tricked me!" his wand pointing at James face Severus can look in James eyes and see the fear.

" you are a hypocrite" Severus spook.

"Severus please don't kill him" Lily shouted crying begging Severus not to try the same thing as James tried to pull on him

"your right Lily James need to be punished." Severus said still having his wand to James face. And James body shaking uncontrollably.

"Severus let Dumbledore handle this let the ministry of magic handle James this is not you please Severus you don't kill." Lily pleading

Severus tried to ignore Lily. Until she said something that he never though would come out of her mouth.

"If you don't stop this Severus I will stop loving you. I will never talk to you again." Lily said crying still. Falling to her knees.

Then Severus looked up and all his anger towards to sadness and guilt.

"Potter I will report you," before he knew it Dumbledore showed up.

"what's all this?" Dumbledore ask suspiciously at Severus

"sir! James! Tried-tried to kill Severus. He did an unforgivable curse the crucio curse Lily weeping nonstop

Dumbledore couldn't believe this but looking in Lily's eyes he knew he had to.

"James you did something that no wizard ever tried doing other than the Dark Lord you know you will be going to _Azkaban" __Dumbledore said_

_"NO! NO! this couldn't be! James was scared. Then Fudge arrived _

_"James Potter you are under arrest"_

_with out any questions asked Fudge came towards him and grabbed James by the arm and vanished in mid air._

_Severus and Lily knew that all this was over that they didn't have to worry about James anymore. Lily rushed to James not carrying that Dumbledore was there kissing and hugging Severus. _

_"Severus I love you." Lily said_

_"I love you too. You didn't mean what you said earlier if I had killed him you wouldn't love me?" Severus asked_

_"some what yes and somewhat no. I will still love you no matter what I would just be seriously mad at you." Lily said still kissing him_

_"understandable I wasn't really going to kill him I was just edging him on._

_"oh I get it. You just wanted pay back." Lily laughed_

_"and if he did anything to you….you know I would kill him regardless."_

_"yeah." Lily said and after Dumbledore left Severus and Lily held hands and went inside Hogwarts and pretended that nothing happened and had dinner and went to bed for another day. _


	7. Graduation

Chapter Seven: Graduation

After James went to Azkaban, Severus and Lily lived the rest of their days at Hogwarts very happily not caring what James Potter is up to.

It was the last day at Hogwarts Severus and Lily spent every waking moment together until graduation.

"Severus, what do you plan on doing after school?" Lily asked.

"I actually don't have an idea. I'm stilling thinking on either being an Auror, working my way up of being the minister of magic which is my dream job or just being a teacher here at Hogwarts." Severus answered

""oh that's cool what about us?" she asked him.

There was a shooting pain in Severus's stomach but he gave no indication to Lily about his pain he didn't want to worry her.

"walk with me to the lake after diner, and I will tell you about us." Severus answered.

"oh alright." Lily said wondering

They continued to walk and talk through out the schools halls, until it was time for dinner. Dinner on ly took them about twenty minutes to eat and once they were done Severus and Lily rushed to the lake, where they admitted that they loved each other after the Christmas ball. They sat on the highest hi. Over looking the moon's refection from the pitch black lake. Severus put his right hand in his pocket and holding Lily's hand with the other as well.

"Severus what are we going to do after Hogwarts?" Lily asked Severus with out knowing what was about to happen

"Well Lily, we have known each other since we were ten years old. And we've been in love for seven years, although we were keeping our love a secret. Lily Evans, I love you so much, I will do anything for you. Your eye's are the most prettiest of them all. Lily I will give my life to save yours." He said.

"I will protect you, I will comfort you, I will take care of you through sickness and in health, rather we are rich or for poor". He continued

"Severus?" Lily said softly confused.

"Lily Evans, you will make me the happiest wizard in the world if you will marry me?" Severus asked pulling out a small box opening it up and there lie a gold ring in side it.

Lily was shocked, stunned, and happy all at the same time. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she was going to be happy with him for the rest of her life. Severus is waiting patiently for a response

"YES!" she shouted and jumped on Severus giving him a hug. Severus was as happy as ever. He took the ring out and gently slipped it on Lily's finger.

"wow, we are getting married." Lily said.

"Mrs. Lily Snape! It has a wonderful ring to it!" she added

"we are going to be very happy together Lily. I will make you happy." Snape said smiling at Lily

The next morning Severus was waiting for Lily to get done packing and getting ready for graduation. Lily walked out of Gryffindor tower for the last time. Both walked to the main hall where they had been eating their meals. Every thing was decorated, chairs were out, and all the teachers were sitting at their table and Dumbledore standing at his podium

"Lets take our seats together Severus." Lily suggested

"we cant remember? We have to sit with our houses." Severus answered

"oh alright. Meet me at the corridor. Okay?" Lily said facing Severus holding his hands.

"Okay soon after we're finished." Severus kissed Lily and both took their seat.

All the teachers stood up and the band was playing music.

"as we all know this is your last day here at Hogwarts. The staff will miss you dearly." Dumbledore started to speak.

"as you well know your seven years here has gone by fast you had your adventures your troubles, and luckily will never have to take a test again." Dumbledore said jokingly "but before I release you and give you your diplomas I have a few words to say. Life is a test Life is dangerous Life is precious. You must always keep your back because you never know when there's danger. But you don't have to be afraid of living your life. Go on and do great things meet different people and do your best in everything you do. You do great things in the wizarding world then the wizarding world will do great things for you just remember who you are were your from. And with that said I here by state that Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are now graduates from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Diplomas fell from the ceiling and once everyone got theirs Severus and Lily meet at the front entrance of the dining hall.

"well Hogwarts is over what do you want to do now?" Lily asked


	8. what happens next

Chapter eight: what happens next

Soon after the graduation Severus and Lily met up at the corridor

"so what are we going to do Severus." Lily asked

"my father let me have the house after graduation we can move in there till we can afford to buy our own place." Severus suggested

"alright with me. What about your father?" Lily asked

"my folks have a place in London they will manage." Severus answered.

A few hours later they arrived at the house. Lily was very fascinated with what she saw

"this is beautiful" Lily said

"oh thanks its been in our family for years. Its actually really old." Severus answered.

"so what to do now?" Lily asked

"I know." Severus grabbed Lily's hand and went up stairs and went into the master bedroom.

Lily kissed Severus. There hands touching one another's body. They fell on the bed. And went under the covers. That night they were the only two people in the wizarding world.

The next morning they lie in bed. They are looking at each other's eyes. Not saying a word it seems like they were talking telepathically. Then Lily broke the silence

"wow. I'm so glad I picked you for a husband. I love you so much." Lily said staring at Severus.

"I'm so glad that I picked you as a wife. I love you too." Severus said.

Severus and Lily laid there all morning till they got up to get dress. All of a sudden Severus's stomach was starting to hurt again. This time Severus couldn't hide the pain. Once Lily got out of the bathroom Severus was on the bed holding his hand over his stomach and making a horrible face

"what's wrong Severus?" Lily rushing to him.

"noth….nothing." he's making a noise and squinting in pain. Trying really hard not to show the pain to Lily.

"no….no something is wrong tell me" Lily beginning to worry

"my stomach it…..it hurts…..really….bad…." it is hard for Severus to talk

"we got to take you to the doctor." Lily took Severus's hand and went to the hospital wing not to long where they lived

"we need a doctor now its an emergency." Lily said panicking Severus is nodding his head but in pain

"we will get right to it through these doors you will find Dr. Star on the third room on the left." The nurse said picking up the phone.

"thank you ma'am." Lily said trying to hurry with Severus.

A few moments later Dr. Star was where he were where the nurse said he would be.

"aw I just got a call about you how may I be of service?" the Dr. asked calmly

"Severus's stomach is hurting bad. Can you help him please Dr.?" Lily's whole body is shaking with fear.

"alright let me see him, well will do a couple of test on him it will only be a few minutes." The Dr. said.

"walk with me." Dr. Star said while walking out the door with Severus. Lily was terrified didn't know what to think all she was thinking was if Severus was going to be okay. About a hour later they came back with the results of the test

"well Mrs. Snape, we have the results ready, do you wish to know what is going on with Mr. Snape?" the doctor had a horrified look on his face, which scared Lily even more.

"yes….YES!" running to Severus.

"well………"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the results

"So Doctor what is it? What's wrong with Severus" Lily asked impatiently

"um I don't know how to tell you this……but he has.." he stops for a dramatic pause (which is really stupid Dr. Drake just likes to do that just to worry people)

"please let it not be cancer!" Lily started to cry and holding on to Severus.

"Dr. please tell me what is wrong with me?"

"unfortunately I cant tell you till next week shall we make the appointment?" The Doctor told Severus and Lily

"are you serious??" Lily was getting angry

"so you have the results and all you can say to us is that we have to wait till next week? NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily shouted

"Mrs. Evans. Please calm down I was just joking but now being serious Severus, Mr. Snape you have a stomach virus" the Doctor said laughing

"do you think this is FUNNY! Its not what are the treatment for this…and why are you laughing this isn't funny!" Lily's face was as red as an apple.

"Lily darling calm down" Severus said trying to get her to calm down and sit down

"Severus you want me to calm down? Doctor what is this stomach virus? Severus you want me to calm down when this THING MIGHT KILL YOU! IF YOU DIE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO!" Lily was crying and shouting at the same time

"its okay all you need is some antibiotics and Mr. Snape will be okay nothing to worry about. I will write you a prescription for a weeks worth of antibiotics if you have any more stomach pain just come see me I will fit you an appointment." The doctor said

Lily was starting to calm down. She was still upset that Doctor Drake was making fun of the situation.

"oh alright so nothing serious then?" Lily asked as her face color came back from bright red to her natural color of skin.

"no nothing really serious. Just come back in a week" the doctor said

"okay thank you Doctor." Severus and Lily both said.

Then Severus and Lily went to the front counter to get the antibiotics and went back home.

"see nothing really serious Lily darling. Just a stomach virus it will be better before you know it." Severus assured her.

"oh alright I guess I was just overreacting I was really worried about you Severus I love you." Lily said

"I love you too. Now lets go home and gets some rest." Severus suggested


	10. A Deadly Suprise

Chapter 10: A Deadly Surprise

"I am so glad that you don't have cancer, I mean if you left me, I didn't know what I would do Severus" Lily said hanging on Severus's arm using him as a pillow.

"Lily Babe, nothing can kill me, and if something ever did happen to me I will always be with you in life or death, my spirit will protect you." Severus reassured her.

"hmmm. Have I told you yet that I love you with all my heart." Lily whispered

"oh Lily I love you so much that words cant even tell how much I love you the only thing that can show you is this." Severus started to kiss Lily on the lips, His hands on her body. _You're the only one that makes me secure so safe from all danger._ Lily thought to herself while her hands where on Severus's smooth chest.

"wait….what about your stomach?" Lily asked worriedly

" No matter I'll be alright" Severus said while pushing back his long black silky sweaty hair. Then they kissed again they felt like they were the only two lovers in the entire world. Their love was so pationent that no evil will break their bond of love.

The next morning, they woke up the some one was knocking on the door. Severus woke up and Lily was starting to wake

" oh mm Severus Hon, can you please get that." Lily sighed while still hugging a pillow trying not to let the light from the window disturbed her.

"yes dear." Severus kissed her on the head and went to open the door.

"Sorry to disturb you sir." A man with a British accent said.

"but Id like to inform you that a prisoner from Azkaban had escaped if you like I can show you a picture of him in the daily prophet." The wizard suggested.

"Sure why not take a look at this prisoner." When Severus grabbed the paper from the unknown wizard he immediately knew who it was

"HON!!!!!! Thank you sir" Severus yelled as he thanked the wizard

"look here. Potter had escaped from Azkaban!" he said pointing the his finger to the picture of James Potter laughing

"OH NO!!!! this…..this…cant be! Azkaban is…. How can anybody escape from Azkaban" Lily was horrified by the news

"I know Hon, here read what it said below his picture."

_While Lily was reading she was terrified by the fine print. It said. _

"_James Potter escaped Azkaban just two days ago, he wrote a note saying that he his after two people saying that when they find them that their dead so if you seen James Potter be ware of the powers that he may possess we will tell you more about James Potter in the near future……" _it read on. Lily started to cry.

"Severus he's after us… he's coming after us." Lily is crying

"Don't worry I wont let that bastered hurt you okay?? Everything is going to be just fine…" Severus was worried too, but trying to comfort Lily.

Later on that day…..

"Severus Baby wanna go walk on the beach? It's nice out. Maybe go to the waterfall." Lily suggested trying to get James Potter out of her head.

"what a wonderful idea Hon. Lets go. To the waterfall." Severus answered.

About a hour later they arrived at the waterfall near his home.

"the waterfall amazes me Severus babe. Every time we come to it." Lily's eye's widen as she sees the scenery of a waterfall that looks crystallized. And the trees with the pond after it. A few rocks to sit on as well.

"come on lets go for a swim." Lily said will undressing to her yellow poke a dot bikini and jumping in the pond

Severus took off his shirt and jumped in after her. While Lily went back up to get some air, water came down from her head to her shoulders back into the pond.

"wow Lily babe, you are very hot." Severus said reaching out for her.

"your hot too baby." They kiss not knowing that some where in the bushes that someone is watching them.

Then all of a sudden a tall male with glasses jumped out from the bushes

"Severus Snape what a wonderful surprise" the wizard said with a smirk

"JAMES POTTER!!!!" Severus said with sudden anger.


	11. A Deadly Suprise part II

Sorry I took so long had writers block for this story! But yeah this is what happens next!!

Chapter 11: a Deadly Surprise part two.

"Lily…. You have a choice take me and Snape will be safe or choose Snape and he will die" James Potter said with his wand out getting ready to kill Snape

"I….I…." Lily cant make up her mind she loves Severus she wants to be with him, but if she didn't go with Potter, then he will die, and she doesn't want that.

"why cant you just leave us alone James?, you know I love Severus." Lily asked she is terrified about what is going on.

"Lily darling what ever you decide I will always love you. And if you choose Potter, I will get you back I promise" Severus whispered in Lily's ear.

Lily looked into Severus eye's and Severus knew that this was difficult for her.

"Severus….I love you….But I'm only doing this to protect you…." Lily started to say

"I will die for you Lily…"

"Come on I have things to do don't make me kill you Severus, you know I will, Lily come on if you want Severus to stay alive." James yelled and was impatient.

"I have to Severus for your own good." Lily was crying Severus understood but he knew that James isn't going to get away with Lily with out a fight. Lily kissed him for what she thought was the last time and headed towards James.

"I knew you will do the right thing." James kissed Lily on the forehead and when Severus saw that his anger got out of control.

Severus got his wand out and tried to do the Crucio curse… but misses and James turned around and did the curse back

"CRUCIO!!!!" barely missed Severus

"PLEASE STOP!" Lily yells crying uncontrollably

"Flipendo!" Severus yelled and it actually hits James backwards about five feet.

James got back up.

"had enough Potter." Severus asked coming closer

"not yet, I'll only be happy when your dead Snape." Lily knew what James was going to do next

"Avada Kadavra!" James yelled and Severus did his best to send it back to him

Snape didn't realize that Lily was jumping in to stop the curse from hitting Severus.

Lily was hit by the killing curse by James and then once Severus notice he did the killing curse back to James and killed him automatically. Severus dropped his wand his anger turns into fear for the love of his life.

"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Severus yells and runs towards Lily while she fell to the ground.

"Lily oh my Lily…!" Severus was horrified that Lily was hit by the Avada Kadavra curse. And ran to her side.

"Lily…LILY! Speak to me! Speak to me! Please Lily darling please…please….please!" Severus was weeping while holding Lily's body.

"S..Sev…" Severus heard a whisperer and thought that Lily was alright.

"Lily wake up please!." Couldn't stop crying

"Sev…Sev…I…I'm alright…." Lily spoke softly trying to open her eye's

"oh thank goodness. Lily I'm soo sorry!" Severus said crying and hugging Lily

"it's not……..your……fault……is……James…….dead?" Lily asked trying to speak

"yes… but I almost lost you." There was silence for a few minutes.

"you.." Lily started to say

"hush now, you need your rest come on I will take you home." Severus picked up Lily, she was so weak she couldn't help her self when Severus reached the house Severus laid Lily down on the bed and sat next to her.

"I…jumped in front….of the spell to save you…." Lily whispered.

" I know. I know I am surprised and very lucky that you didn't die from the killing curse like James did. You're the only one who survived. Words cant even describe how I feel about you Lily I'm so glad that your alive." Lily fell asleep not really catching what he was saying.

"just get some rest Hon." Severus said kissing Lily on the forehead then just watched her fall asleep. He was so thankful that Lily survived the Killing curse. Lily was asleep for a few day's Severus was a little worried about her he never left her side. Just holding her hand and praying. Around the fifth day Lily's eye's began to open and the first thing she saw was Severus.

"Severus!" she said trying to wake him up.

"LILY! " Severus kissed her while he was whipping the dried tears from his face.

"I love you Severus. You are the one for me. I don't know what I would do with out you Severus. You are my one true love." Lily said looking into Severus's eye's

"I love you so much Lily babe. If you died I would of killed my self I cant live with out you Lily you are my world, you are my life.

Severus was hugging Lily and Lily was hugging Severus for the longest time and they were glad that James Potter was dead and nothing can ever harm them again.

Or would it???????


	12. A Suprise that will last a life time

Chapter 12: a Surprise that will last a life time

Lily was looking at Severus and was so glad that she was able to see Severus again.

"how are you feeling?" Severus asked smiling

"much better just sore." Lily answered

"that's good! Lily darling I'm so sorry" he said

"its okay Severus well at least we know that James is dead. And he wont bother us any more." Lily smiled

"yeah." Severus kissed Lily and Lily kissed Severus on the lips.

A week or so later Lily got her strength back and was able to walk again. When she went to the bathroom she knew that her period was late. She was a little worried at first but went to the store to get a pregnancy test. Severus knows nothing about it and she doesn't want to get his hopes up while she was in the bathroom waiting for the results…

Severus was watching Television and Lily sat next to him on the couch. Lily put her arm around him and stared at him

"how may I help you Lily flower?" Severus asked just now giving her the nickname

"want to go to the waterfall? I have something for you there." Lily asked him.

"oh alright anything for you." Severus and Lily got up and walked with each other to the waterfall. When they arrived the scenery was as beautiful as ever. Well Lily thought anyways.

"so what it is Hon?" Severus asked staring into Lily's eyes

"well, I don't know how to say this but….I took a pregnancy test yesterday….." Lily said hesitating

"and…what's the answer?" Severus was nervously waiting for the answer

"we're having a baby Severus!" she said Severus was so excited that he was speechless and picked up Lily giving her a huge hug.

"Oh my LILY! I'm so happy were going to be mommy and daddy!" she wasn't expecting that Severus would be this happy.

"we need to go to the doctor! See when the baby is due!" Severus was shaking uncontrollably.

"okay okay Sev. We'll go! Come on!" Severus grabbed Lily's hand and headed to the hospital.

When they got there, Severus couldn't speak he was so stunned and feeling all these emotions at one time he was just so happy.

"can I see Dr. Logan?" Lily asked the nurse at the window.

"okay he will be with you in just a few minutes." When Lily signed in she and Severus sat in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Evens?" Dr. Logan said when he opened up the door.

"yes that will be me." Lily got up and Severus did as well.

"this way…" when Dr. Logan, Lily and Severus walked into a small room. The Dr. shut the door.

"how may I help you Mrs. Evans?" Dr. Logan asked

"I took a pregnancy test and it read that I was pregnant. I just wanted to make sure its true and how far along I am. And please call me Lily." She answered holding Severus hand.

"Alright then lets do an Ultra sound. Next door to your right I will be with you in a moment." The Dr. said

Lily went into the next room and laid down on the table and Severus sat in this small chair next to the door way. Then the Dr. came in and setting up.

"okay Lily lets see here…." It took a few minutes but Dr. Logan spotted something.

"yup here's a little heart beat. You are pregnant. And you are one month along you should be due in December." Lily and Severus was so happy

"Lily I suggest if you want to know the gender come see me six months and I can tell you." Printing the pictures for Lily and Severus to keep.

"thank you so much Dr." Lily getting up and Severus helping her down.

"we will see you then" Severus said and walking out of the room.

"have a nice day you too." The Doctor said.

"you are wonderful babe! What are we going to name it?" Severus asked.

"I don't know I tell you what if it's a girl you name it if it's a boy I will name it! That's what my parents did with me my father named me". Lily suggested

"alright then if it's a girl I want to name it Rose. After my Aunt, she was so good to me. She was my favorite " Severus answered.

"okay if it's a boy I want to call him Harry. I want to name him Harry because my father. He would be so proud"

both smiled and the event was just so overwhelming. They went back to the house and just sat on the couch and just held each other close.


	13. the unexptecting visit

Chapter 13: the unexpected visit

Severus and Lily is so happy for the new baby that the baby was all that they were talking about.

"I want my baby to go to Hogwarts just like us! Severus babe." Lily suggested, already making plans for the future baby.

"that will be great! Lily flower. I wonder what the baby will look like." Severus thinking

"I don't know but its already been five months and next month we need to see Dr. Logan to see rather or not it's a boy or a girl." Lily said walking in the kitchen. While Lily was cooking there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Lily flower." Severus rushed to the door.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus. Hi may we come in?" Narcissa Malfoy asked

"come on in please make your self at home." Severus notice that Narcissa's belly was big and wondered if she was pregnant

"thank you." Narcissa said holding Lucius hand and Bellatrix Lestrange fallowed them.

"so how may I help you this fine morning?" Severus asked turning off the television

"who is it Sev." Lily asked while setting the timer and headed to the living room.

"oh hi Narcissa how are you?" Lily asked setting down next to Severus

"Lucius and I have something to tell you." Lucius smiled at Narcissa and looked at Lily and Severus

"oh matter of fact we have something to tell you too Narcissa." Lily said. Bellatrix was sitting on the chair just rolling her eyes she cannot believe that she was here she wishes that she wasn't she didn't really like family events. She would rather be alone. And by coincidence Narcissa and Lily said the same thing at the same time

"we're having a baby!" and Severus and Lucius looked at each other like _wow. Women. They have some kind of psychic power that they read minds or something. _

"you are! When are you due?" Lily asked excited

"December you?" Narcissa said

"ME TOO!" two loud screams appeared out of no where

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooo happy for you!

"what are you going to name your baby" Narcissa asked

"either Harry or Rose how bout you?" Severus answered

"uh Draco or Rita." Lucius answered

"this is soooooo cooool! Severus babe! Maybe our baby's will be born on the same day!" Lily said.

"yeah that would be awesome." Narcissa said

"oh please get a hold of your selves ya'll are just having a kid." Bellatrix said getting really annoyed

"Bellatrix you should be happy for us." Lily said

"well I'm not! Kids are really annoying they are selfish and rude and everything! I hate them! I don't know why I even bother coming here!" Bellatrix got up and was walking to the front door.

"have a good life while it last!" slamming the door behind her.

"what's her problem" Severus asked

"she's just jealous that's why." Lucius answered holding Narcissa's hand.

"and what does she meant by "have a good life while it last"? should we be worried?" Lily asked kind of scared

"you shouldn't worry about her. She's just saying things to worry you but she never does what she says." Narcissa answered Lily's questions.

"oh alright. How have you two been we haven't see you since graduation." Severus asked

"we've been traveling around we live not far from Hogwarts." Lucius said.

"oh great…we always wanted to travel but we've been here living in paradise! Until James came by." Lily said looking at Severus

"oh what happened?" Narcissa said

"James tried to take Lily I stopped James but James did the killing curse and I didn't realize and did the spell that sends it back and…" Severus couldn't say anymore he was too ashamed

"it wasn't your fault Severus babe. The curse hit me and almost killed me it did at first but by some miracle when I heard Severus voice crying out to me I was able to well I cant really explain it." Lily answered.

"oh we're terribly sorry Lily I presume that you are alright though?" Narcissa asked worried

"oh yes I'm perfectly fine thanks for asking."

"we should all do something together" Severus suggested

"we should Narcissa that would be great!" Lucius said.

"well we better get going we have a lot of things to do for the new arrival" Narcissa said getting up and Lucius fallowing her to the door.

"alright then we'll see you soon." Lily said

"bye…" Lucius and Narcissa said

"bye…" Severus and Lily said to and they left Lily shutting the door behind them.


	14. the Drs Appointment

Chapter 14: the second Dr.'s appointment

It was three o clock in the afternoon. Severus and Lily was getting ready to go to the doctors to see rather or not it is a boy or a girl. Severus was packing up and Lily was standing at the front door waiting for him.

"Sev. Come on we're going to be late. And why wont you let me do anything?" Lily asked tapping her foot and her arms crossed over

"because I don't want you or the baby to get hurt! Alright I'm ready to go." Severus answered opening the door for Lily and they headed to the car. (since Lily couldn't ride the broomstick).

When they arrived Severus opened the car door for Lily.

"thank you come on we're going to be late!" they rushed to the doctors office just in time it was three thirty, right on the dot.

"how may I help you two?" a lady asked at the front desk.

"Yes we have an appointment with Dr. Logan" Lily said.

"alright he will be with you momentarily." The lady said

"thank you ma'am" Severus said and took Lily to sit down.

Within a few minutes Dr. Logan arrived

"Mrs. Evans Mr. Snape. Right this way." Dr. Logan said

Severus and Lily got up and went with the Dr. into the room that they were in last time.

"are you ready to find out Mrs. Evans?" Dr. Logan asked while setting up the equipment. For the results.

"yes sir. We are both ready." Lily answered

Lily laid down on the bed. While the Doctor put the jell on her stomach

"so what is it?" Severus asked the Doctor.

"hold on it will take a minute." The Doctor said….

"alright you two…want to know what it is?

"yes yes please tell us." Both of them said at the same time.

"it's a boy!" the Doctor announced

"oh thank you Doctor!" Lily and Severus was so happy that it was a boy.

Dr. Logan was cleaning up the jell off and was printing the pictures

"well here is the pictures and if you ever need anything you know where to find me."

"alright thank you so much Doctor." Severus said and taking Lily's hand and leaving the hospital.

They were at the car and they were hugging each other

"it's a boy! Severus! It's a Boy! I can't believe it!" Lily said crying tears of joy.

"yeah I know Im so happy too! And we already know what we are going to name it!" Severus said.

"yes. Harry Evans Snape." Lily answered

" I like that name" Severus said opening up the door for Lily

"I do too."

Severus and Lily went home and put a big sign out on the front lawn saying

"IT'S A BOY!" And the name of the boy below it.

"that's perfect Severus. Now everyone will know we are having a boy." Lily said.


	15. the Invisible Brother

Chapter 15: the Invisible Brother.

It was the ninth month of the pregnancy and Lily was about to have Harry with in a few days.

"Lily flower are you alright?" Severus asked.

"uh-no-no having lot of pain…..I think the baby's coming." She's kneeling and doesn't have enough strength to get back up.

"oh He's here! Oh my gosh! Here I'll help you to the car!" Severus picked up Lily and carried her to the car grabbed the wheel chair. And put it in the back of the car. And drove to the Hospital.

"breathe Lily flower breathe in and out" Severus tried to comfort her.

"hehe hee hee hee hoohooo hooo hoo. Are we at the hospital." Just as soon as Lily said that Severus pulled into the Hospital. He ran out and grabbed the wheel chair and helped Lily into the chair and wheeled her into the emergency room.

"please Dr. she's having a baby." Severus was panicking.

"alright come with me." The Dr. said. Rolling her into the room and laid her into the hospital bed. And was getting ready to give birth.

"okay here we go." Dr. Logan said

"okay Lily listen to me closely, when I say push you push and count to ten seconds. And breath okay." Dr. Logan said and Lily was holding Severus hand. She nodded

"okay push." The Dr. said.

"ahhhhhhhh!" Lily pushed for ten seconds and relaxed

"your doing great honey he's almost there." Severus said.

"okay Lily I need you to push again." Dr. Logan said

"ahhhhh" she did it again and she heard the baby cry and she was relieved that Harry was out.

"Severus would you like to cut the cord?" The Dr. asked

"yes." Severus grabbed the scissors and cut the cord and the Dr. put the baby on a small table cleaning him off.

Severus went back over to Lily and kissed her.

"he's beautiful Lily flower." Severus said. Lily was sweating trying to catch her breath.

"here's your new baby boy" the Dr. said handing over Harry to Lily.

Lily was speechless. And so was Severus.

"you will be able to go home tomorrow Lily and Severus and……" the Dr. didn't know what the name was.

"Harry. His name is Harry Evans Snape." Lily said.

"okay Harry will spend the night in the baby room. Until the morning" the Dr. said.

"okay." Lily and Severus said.

The next morning Severus and Lily was about to go home with Harry.

"thank you so much Dr." Severus said.

"your welcome make sure Lily gets lots of rest okay."

"okay. I will." Setting in the wheel chair holding Harry.

"have a nice day." The Dr. said.

"you too" Severus and Lily said walking out to the car.

"now lets go home." Severus said putting Harry in the car seat and helping Lily into the car.

It had been a few days since the arrival of Harry Lily was sleeping while Severus was taking care of Harry. There was a knock on the door.

"hello? How may I help you." Severus said he had no idea who this wizard was.

"hello my name is Jake Potter." The wizard said.

"and…." Severus said.

"you killed my brother….." Jake Potter said.


	16. Revenge

Chapter 16: Revenge

"what do you mean your James Potter's brother?" Severus asked and confused

"I am his brother I was his only brother but he never spoke of me because I was evil." Jake said.

"what do you want?" Severus asked.

"Severus babe! Who is it?" Lily asked in the distance

"uh-no one Hon." Severus lied.

"look tell me what you want…" Severus said

"just don't hurt Lily or Harry."

"I want to get my revenge Snape you killed my brother now I must kill you." Jake said pulling out his wand and getting ready to kill Severus.

"no you must not kill me what would Lily and Harry do with out me?" Lily came in and looked at Severus and Jake.

"why hello? May we help you?" holding Harry in her arms

"Lily go back In the room go run with Harry this wizard is James Potter's lost brother. He wants to harm you and me." Severus said trying not to let Jake in Jake is pushing the door trying to break in to kill them

"no-no-no! Severus I can't leave you Severus you have to kill him too!" Lily said scared to death

"give me my wand Lily I will destroy him." Severus yelled

"I am not alone Snape my whole family is here ready to kill you! You have no choice but to give up your soul!" Jake said giving his family the signal to come out.

"Severus Severus! We must try to run!" Lily said crying

"go and run! Run I'll be fine! Just run! Go somewhere safe with Harry and don't look back!" Severus yelled

"no!-no! I wont leave you Sev." Lily cried

"you have too! I cant hold them back much longer Lily I love you I love Harry too! Please just do this one thing for me!" Severus pleaded.

Lily was torn she had no idea that this was ever going to happen she knew that this could be the last time she would ever see Severus. She walked up to him and kissed him one last time. And Severus kissed Lily and Harry both

" I will always love you Lily Flower." Severus said and Lily ran out the back door on her broom with Harry trying to keep her balance she was crying….

"alright she's gone" Severus couldn't hold the door anymore and got his wand out.

Jake Lied his family was dead and he only did that to scare Severus and Lily

"alright Snape you and me! Mono e mono!" Jake said

"your family! You lied to me! Now I can really kill you!" Severus through a spell at him almost hitting Jake.

" I will kill you unlike my brother James! James loved Lily! And you took her away from him!" through the killing curse at him. Severus dodged it.

"Lily chose me! She didn't want James! She never did!" Severus said using the Killing curse to Jake.

" you lie!" Jake did the killing curse again almost hitting him

"no I am not lying" at the same time Severus and Jake did the killing curse at the same time and hitting them both. Knocking them both down unconscious not quite killed yet. They laid there for two day's Lily dropped Harry off at her parents house and went back to the house and saw Severus on the ground.

Before she could do anything she wanted to make sure Jake was dead. She walked over to Jakes weak body and did the killing curse on him one more time. And now Jake was dead.

"Severus!" she went to his side.

"Severus! Wake up! Harry and I cant live with out you Severus! Baby!" she's kissing him on the lips and hugging him.


	17. First words

Chapter 17: First words

"Severus wake up! Wake up Severus! You're not dead Severus Baby wake up wake up!" Lily is crying uncontrollably she couldn't help it. Holding Severus's body which seems to be dead. She is sitting in a pile of her own tears.

"Lily….."a mere whisper occurred and at first Lily thought that she was hearing things.

"Severus your alive?" she was getting her hopes up.

"why have you come back Lily?" Severus said in pain.

"because Severus I love you to much to leave you dead here on the ground and I want to save you Severus. My love." Lily said still crying but trying to stop.

"you….must…..go….Lily…he…..may…..still….be…..alive…." Severus wasn't sure if Jake was dead or not.

"he's not Severus, he's dead. I killed him before I came to you I made sure he was dead. Now he is and now no Potter will ever harm us now Severus your going to be alright come with me. My parents and I will take good care of you." Lily said whipping the tears off her face.

"okay….help….me…up" Severus said trying to get up.

"my pleasure." Lily helping Severus up and helping him on the broom.

"try to hang on Hon." Lily said.

"I will." Severus said hanging on to Lily as she flew back to her parents house.

About two hours later she and Severus arrived at Lily's parents house. Mrs. Evans was out side holding Harry and saw Severus leaning up against Lily knowing that he is injured.

"Oh my God! Is he okay?" she rushed over to Lily and handing Harry over to Mr. Evans. And then Helping Severus into the house.

"he's just a little hurt he was hit by the killing curse and like me he was strong enough to survive." Lily said and forgot that she never told her parents that she was hit by the killing curse.

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! You never told me that! I would've came right over to help you Lily you know that what happened if you died? Would Severus tell me? And if he didn't how would I have found out that I had a dead daughter!" Mrs. Evans yelled scared to death and was angry too.

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't want you to worry I am fine. Just fine as you may see I need your help to help Severus." Lily and her mum laid Severus in their guest bedroom.

"well at least I know your alright now all we have to do is to make sure Severus stay's alive." Mrs. Evans said while getting a hot wash cloth and putting it over Severus forehead.

"Lily get some medicine the one that says "cure potion"" Mrs. Evans said. And Lily got it and handed it over to her mum.

"here you go Severus." She said Severus opened his mouth and swallowed the potion. He was feeling a lot better

"he still need his rest. He wont be able to walk for the next two weeks." Lily's mum said.

"oh…ok. Where's Harry?" Lily asked while she kissed Severus on the forehead.

"sleeping he's fine come on Lily lets leave him in peace. He's gone through a lot." Her mum suggested

"okay. I love you Severus see you in a little while." Lily said

"I love you too." Severus struggled to say.

Lily and her mum went to the living room to watch television.

"I hope he's going to be alright. I'm so worried." Lily said.

"he's going to be just fine." Lily's mum assured her.

"yeah….." she heard Harry cry in a distance.

"well better go get Harry." Lily said getting up from the couch and going to Harry's room.

"there there. Harry daddy's going to be just fine." She picked him up and handed Harry a bottle of milk.

(two weeks later).

"Lily!" Severus yelled

"coming! What is it Severus?" Lily asked

"it's been two weeks can I get up now?" Severus was so anxious he wanted to hold Harry in his arms and with out being in pain for once.

"alright let me get mum and we will get you out of bed." She went into the living room and got her mum and went back into Severus's room.

"okay Lily go on Severus left side and I'll go on the right." Mrs. Evans and Lily went on each side of Severus and helped him out of bed.

"can you feel your legs Severus babe?" Lily asked.

"yeah now. Let me stand on my own." Severus asked Lily and her mum both agreed and let go of Severus and Severus was doing just fine he felt free and he felt as though he could walk again with out being trapped in a bed for two weeks and he had no more pain.

"where's Harry? I want to see him." Severus asked. Lily went to get him and she handed over Harry to Severus and for the first time in a while Severus smiled and felt really happy.

"Da Da" Harry said. To Severus

"Severus! His first words!" Lily was so happy and she knew Severus was even more happy that he was Harry's first words.

"Da Da! I kind of like that!" Severus said Lily came over to wrap her arms around him and looking down into little Harry's face.

"Da Da" Harry said again. Severus and Lily was so pleased they wished this moment would never end their family is finely safe from evil.


	18. the Eleventh year

Chapter 18: The Eleventh year

11 years after Harry's birth, Severus and Lily were still in love and was proud of their son for what ever Harry was doing.

"MUM! DAD!" Harry yelled while he got the mail from the mail box and rushing inside to tell Lily and Severus about the Letter that was assigned to him.

"what is it Harry?" Severus asked his son

"I got a letter!" Harry was excited because the letter was not from family it was from a school.

"oh well Harry why don't you open it!" Lily suggested looking at Severus knowing full well what the letter was for. And smiled at him.

"Dear Mr. Harry Snape,

you can now attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry at the beginning of September. Your schedule will arrive momentarily and so is your schedule please enjoy the rest of your summer and see you at school

sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"WOW! I'm going to go to the school where you went mum and dad! I'm so excited! I cant wait!" Harry was thrilled of the thought of becoming the best wizard after all his father was the half blood prince and he was one of the best

"yes Harry we should go to diagon alley to get your supplies and while your at school your father is going to be working there." Lily said. Looking at the two of them

"so cool! But what house will I be in? mum you were in Gryffindor and you dad was in Slytherin." Harry was worried he didn't want to disappoint either of them

"what ever the sorting hat says what house your going to be in that's all that counts." Severus said. he's going to tell Harry that he is the head of the Slytherin house and wont be disappointed that his son might be in Gryffindor.

"oh okay can we go to diagon alley place to get my things?" Harry has never been to diagon alley before this is all new to him.

"yes we should all go together as a family Severus." Lily said getting up to go to the fireplace.

"yes… we should come on Harry." Severus said getting up so is Harry Lily got this powder and went into the fireplace.

"okay Severus you know how to do this you and Harry go together and I will meet you there. Okay?" Lily said.

"fine with me Lily flower." Severus said.

"ewww dad! Please non of that lovey dovey stuff around me or I am going to get sick!" Harry said sticking his tongue out pretending to vomit.

"come now Harry." Severus said walking in the fireplace.

"okay what do you do dad?" Harry said.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Severus yelled throwing the powder on the ground and arrived in diagon alley meeting Lily around the corner.

"there you are! Come on we have a lot of stuff we need to get." Lily said pushing them to go into the stores.

"Borgin & Burkes! The place to be!" Lily said happily! And rushed into the store

"I think mum is more excited about shopping then we are dad!" Harry whispered to Severus

"she loves to shop especially for school" Severus answered back. And walking with his son into the store.

"here Harry try on this!" Lily hands Harry a robe Harry took it from Lily's hand and tried it on.

"fit's perfect mum. Thanks now can we get my wand?" Harry asked.

"once we get all the books!" Lily said holding Harry's hand leading him to the book section.

"okay we need….."she list the books and stacks them on a rolling cart.

"History of Magic,

Beginners guide to transfiguration

Advance Potions making

The standard book of spells

The monster book of monsters

One thousand magical herbs and fungi

The dark forces: a guide to self protection

And magical me" and then once she was done she went to the check out to pay for them.

"okay Harry, while I check these out you and your dad can get your wand." Lily said.

"okay see you in a bit Lily" Severus said taking Harry to Ollivander's

when they arrived Ollivander knew who the young wizard was.

"Mr. Harry Snape! Welcome! I knew one day you will come and get your first wand." Ollivander said happily

"yes…do you have one for him?" Severus asked.

"of course let see now ah here we go…. Try this one out." He grabs a wand from the shelf and hands it over to Harry.

"um…." Harry didn't know how to work it.

"well give it a whip" Ollivander said when he did some wands flew out from the shelves.

"oh no not that one lets see here." He grabs another one and he knew it was the one for Harry

he flicked it and a gold light came out of the wand Severus and Ollivander was very pleased but yet curious.

"this is the one for me!" Harry said.

'yes it is a very powerful one. As well Harry. You know every wand has a brother and that brother is the one who…." Getting ready to say Voldemorts name.

"non of that Ollivander." Severus said

"right."

Severus and Harry left and found Lily still at the store.

"we are ready to go now Lily flower." Severus said

"me too. Lets go home." Lily suggested

they went home and Harry was so happy that he got his wand

Severus was whispering to Lily that Ollivander almost told Harry about Voldemort. And Lily said

_We have to tell him sometime he has to know before school._ Severus and Lily were scared to tell Harry about the dark Lord.


	19. Finally knowing youknowwho

Chapter 19: Finally knowing you-know-who

It was a week before the new school year begins and Harry was all excited he heard about Hogwarts Express. And all he could think about was what house was he going to be in. he didn't want to disappoint his father or his mother. Maybe he will be in ravenclaw or hufflepuff. Later on that night Severus and Lily was beside Harry's bed and talking about tomorrow's journey.

"now that your going to school and your father is going to be working there. I suspect you be on your best behavior is that understood sweet heart? I don't want to hear from Dumbledore or from your father that you have been misbehaved in school." Lily said.

"I will mum. Well I need some rest I am tired good night mum and dad I love you." Harry said.

" we love you too Harry." Severus and Lily both said kissing Harry on the forehead and cutting of the lamp on the table beside Harry's bed.

"good night." Lily said and Severus and Lily walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Lily I am going to miss you. Sweet heart." Severus said holding Lily's hands.

"I am going to miss you too Severus." Lily said whispering didn't want to wake up there son.

"I'm only doing this to protect Harry, you know that right? You-know who is back and I have a funny feeling that something is going to happen. You know me I am very protective over my family." Severus said worried.

"yeah I know babe. If something does happen which I hope I don't please pretty please be safe. Keep Harry safe as well."

The next morning Severus woke Harry up and was finishing packing for the trip to Hogwarts. Severus took Lily and Harry to the train station.

"9 and 3 quarters. Alright then Harry all you have to do is run in the middle. With your trunk." Severus said giving him some instructions on how to get through the brick wall.

"okay." Harry was nerves.

"don't worry my first time doing it was really nerve wrecking you'll do fine." Severus said.

"okay." Harry assured himself that everything was going to be just fine.

"see you on the other side Harry." Lily said. smiling.

Before he knew it he was on the other side of the platform to him it was like a whole other world and the train was amazing he never saw a train. He waited for his parents to arrive. First it was Lily then it was Severus.

"well Severus, Harry, you better get going don't want to miss your train." Lily said trying to hide the fact that even though she was excited to see Harry on his way to his first year of Hogwarts but she was a little sad that Severus wasn't going to be beside her at night keeping her warm.

"don't worry Lily flower I will write you every day I love you." Severus said getting Harry on the train.

" I will write you too Severus babe. I am just going to miss you a whole lot." Lily answered lowing her head.

"It's going to be fine." Severus trying to reassure her and kissing her on the lips.

"I got to go now. I will see you Christmas break sweat heart!" Severus said.

"until then I will see you in your dreams"

"okay see you Sev. Love you" her eye's widen trying to get her last glimpse of Severus before the trains leaves.

"ALL ABOURD!" the engineer said. Severus went on the train and looked out the window with Harry waving Lily good bye. Lily was waving good bye as well as the train pulled off into the mountains. Headed to Hogwarts.

"go on Harry go find some friends. I will be in the teachers cabin." Severus said to his son.

"oh okay dad. See you at the school."

Harry found an empty cabin he went inside and sat down then looking out of the window. A red headed boy came by knocking only a few minutes later.

"there's no more cabins there all filled mind if I come in and sit with you?" he asked

"yeah sure come on in, plenty of room." Harry answered

"my name is Ron. Ron Weasley. And you are?" Ron asked taking out his hand to give Harry a hand shake.

"Harry. Harry Snape." He answered.

"BLIMEY! Your professor Snape's son!" Ron was excited he had heard of Harry from his father. He works at the ministry of magic.

"how do you know my father?" Harry asked. Suspicious.

"your dad is one of the most powerful wizards in the world besides Dumbledore of course and you-know-who!" Ron said not knowing that Harry has no idea who you-know-who is.

"who is you-know-you?" Harry asked.

"you don't know? He's a dark wizard. Very powerful no one dare's speak his name. they say if you do he will come and find you and kill you." Ron said. getting out chocolate candy and eating it.

"oh want some?" Ron asked

"no thanks." Harry wanted to know more about this "you-know-who." But how? There must have been a reason why his father had not told him about his mysterious wizard.


	20. the arrival and the answer

Chapter 20: the arrival and the answer

Harry and Ron were sitting in the cabin on the way to Hogwarts they were talking about magic and how cool it was. Ron couldn't believe that Harry was Professor Snape's son.

"so you are Snape's son!....that is wicked cool" Ron said

"yup it is and he's going to be the teacher at Hogwarts and he's going to be my potions teacher." Harry said smiling he was excited to hear that his own father was going to be his potions teacher.

"also he's head of Slytherin house too!" Ron added that little information.

"oh yeah I know." Harry was still a little stressed because if he was in Gryffindor he doesn't want to disappoint his dad or his mum.

"I heard your mum was in Gryffindor? You must be stressed to see what house your going to be placed at." Ron said

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY! ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY? Anything from the trolley dears?" the lady asked as she was walking past there cabin.

"no-no I'm good." Pulling out his lump of food.

"I'll take a whole lot." Harry said. getting out a handful of gold.

"wow!" Ron was amazed of how much money Harry has.

A girl with long dark brown hair came passing by their cabin. Something caught her eye's

"hello…I see you were doing some magic? May I watch?" she asked.

"alright." Harry answered. His wand was out. And so was Ron's.

"well….lets see then." The girl said.

"um…turn this fat rat yellow." Ron said finishing his charm on his rat.

"are you sure that's a real spell." The girl asked

"no- my brother taught me. And what is your name?" Ron asked putting his wand away. The girl came in and sat next to Harry.

"well…if you must know my name is Hermione Granger. And you must be Harry Snape! Everyone knows about you! And you must be…." Hermione asked Ron.

"my names Ron Weasley" he answered.

"oh how….cool." Hermione was a little grossed out for some reason.

Severus came by to see how his son was doing.

"hia dad!" Harry said looking up at him.

"you meet some friends I see?" Severus said looking at Hermione and Ron.

"uh yeah dad I did." Harry answered

"you should be getting your Robes on soon we are almost there." Severus said

"okay I will." Harry said

"see you at school you three." Severus said. and walked away.

"okay." All three said.

Harry got out his robe and put it on so did Hermione and Ron.

"your dad is a little creepy" Ron whispered to Harry

"once you get to know him he is really cool." Harry said. the train stopped and every one was getting off.

A giant came in getting all the first years together.

"a'right first years o'er here!" Hagrid said.

"follow me!" all the first years followed Hagrid.

A hour or so later Harry Ron and Hermione was in the castle sitting at the table.

"SILANCE!" a man with a tall white beard said.

"welcome! To another year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It is now time for the first years to be placed in there houses. And the sorting hat will be happy to do that!." Dumbledore said.

he grabbed a roll of parchment and read out four names.

"Hermione Granger!" he read. Hermione was really nervous and came walking down the walk way and sat on a stool, Dumbledore put the hat on.

"GRYFINDORE!!!!" the hat said and Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ronald Weasley!" Dumbledore said. Ron was terrified and came walking up the walkway and sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDORE!" the hat yelled out and Ron was relieved and sat next to Hermione.

"HARRY SNAPE!" Dumbledore read and every one gasped and knew that Harry was Professor Snape's son.

"I wonder what he what house he will go" a young wizard whispered.

"ah Mr. Snape. Were to put you. Your mother was in Gryffindor and your father Slytherin….." it took a few minutes for the sorting hat to decide.

Severus was leaning over watching impatiently.

"you will do well in Gryffindor and Slytherin…..my final decision is……..SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!" all the Slytherin's yelled and shouted for joy and went over to the Slytherin table and sat next to a pale white boy with beach blonde hair.

"you must be Professor Snape's son. Harry right?" the boy next to him asked.

"yeah I am and you are?" Harry asked looking over to Hermione and Ron.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand and Harry grabbed it shaking it.

"we can be friends Snape. My father is best friends with your father. If I must say so my self." Draco said

" oh your Lucius and Narcissa's son!" Harry said.

"your right Snape." Draco said.

"now before we eat we have a new potions teacher Professor Severus Snape. Make him feel welcome he has been here for a long time." Dumbledore said.

"now you can eat!" Dumbledore announced.

Harry wished that he was in Gryffindor now because he had meet some friends didn't really like Draco that much but he's got to learn how to deal with the other Slytherin's. he ate and listened to Draco talk and looked over his shoulder and looked at his father.

Severus nodded and smiled to his son. Harry knew he was happy that his own son was following his footsteps. Although inside he wasn't happy with the results now he wants to be with Ron and Hermione. But how?


	21. more information about youkonwwho

Chapter 21: More Information about you-know-who.

It was a few days after there first day at Hogwarts. Harry was very pleased that his father was in fact his potions teacher and he had him first thing in the morning. When Harry woke up and put his robe on and went down to the Slytherin common room and Draco was sitting on the couch. Draco was looking at Harry like he did something wrong.

"ready for Potions Snape!" Draco said getting up and patting Harry on his left shoulder.

"yea." Harry knew that he wasn't going to like Draco right from the beginning he didn't know why but he seems dangerous to be around. Even though that he was his fathers friends son. Harry and Draco went to Potions class and sat in the third row, the same row that Ron and Hermione was in but in a different table.

"hea Harry! How'd you sleep last night?" Ron said smiling at Harry.

" great how bout you." Harry asked

"good sorry you had to be put in Slytherin. Oh by the way Hermione and I need to talk to you at the end of-" There was a door slamming before Ron could finish his sentence.

"turn to your potions book to page one hundred and twenty five." Severus said in an evil tone.

Harry never really saw that side of his father before.

"I said Mr. Weasley turn to page one hundred and twenty five. And Mr. Malfoy do not put your gum on the other side of the desk and do what I told you to." Severus said.

" I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering fumes. The delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death" Severus said turning his book to the page one hundred and twenty five." Severus said and then giving instructions on brewing a charm.

"Mr. Snape I need to speak to you." Severus said to his son

Harry smiled but yet he was unsure rather or not he was in trouble with something.

"how do you like it at Hogwarts?" Severus whispered.

"it's great." Harry answered in a low voice.

"I see you made friends with Draco Malfoy" Severus added starring at Draco.

"not really to be honest I don't really like him much I have a bad feeling about him." Harry said looking down at the desk.

"okay you rather be with the Gryffindor friends Granger and Weasley?" Severus asked

"Sorta yea." Answering very lowly.

"alright then do as you wish don't get in trouble though Im sure Draco will be you friend eventually just take some time." Severus said and signaling Harry to go back to his seat to finish his work.

"so Snape what did your father want?" Draco asked whispering

"oh wanted to see if my first few days were good."

"that was it? Wow." Draco said accidentally yelling it out loud.

"Mr. Malfoy do your work."

It was the end of first block and Harry walked towards Hermione and Ron before Harry could say anything Draco interrupted and distracted Harry.

"don't tell me you were going to talk to those Gryffindor's" Draco sneered

"uh…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"you better not because we Slytherin's don't mess with them we stay with our own kind you see. Stick with me and I will teach you every thing you know" Draco was trying to act as if he knew everything and that was when Harry couldn't stand him.

"I've had enough of you Malfoy." Harry yelled.

"oh ho ho you had have you its only been five days." Draco said smiling

"you leave me alone you have no right to judge the Gryffindor's my mother was a Gryffindor I have no problem with them." Harry snarled at Draco

"okay then go ahead and hang out with that mudblood and poor boy Weasley." Draco said angrily

Harry never knew that Hermione was half witch. When he turned around there they were waiting for him. And he looked back and Draco and then turn back around and walked towards Hermione and Ron.

"what was that about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Draco called you a Mudblood Hermione and I couldn't take it any more so I guess I blew up in his face. And left." Harry answered.

" oh. Don't bother him Harry he just thinks he's a know it all. That's all. Well let me tell you HE IS NOT!" Ron said shouting.

Severus was walking toward the trio and stopped in front of Harry.

"oh hello Harry. Been looking for you." Severus said.

Harry didn't realize it but now he remembers that Ron had told him about some kind of Dark Wizard.

"oh hi dad I need to talk to you about something." Harry said looking up at Severus.

"alright then Mss. Granger, Mr. Weasley…." Severus started to say and then they knew that he wanted to be alone with Harry.

"what seems to be bothering you Harry." Severus asked his son.

"some one told me about this certain Dark Lord should I be worried about it?" Harry asked.

Severus was shocked who would've told his son about the Dark lord. He knew one day that this day would come but how to tell Harry that he was in danger.

"so… dad who is he?"

Severus didn't want to lie to his son but he didn't want his son to be scared.

"Harry, the Dark Lord is one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world. He is out to find wizards to join him he is very evil. And if he doesn't get his way he will kill them. And I'm scared." Severus answered.

"you don't have to be scared dad. He wont find you. He wont kill you." Harry said.

"it's not me I am worried about son. Its you. I know he wants you." Severus said with a sad look on his face.

"why would he want me?" Harry asked.

"because you never knew this but you are a powerful wizard and he wants wizard like you to be on his team. And I won't let that happen." Severus said.

"what is the Dark Lords name?" Harry asked suspiciously

"his name…. is Lord. Voldemort." Severus answered his question.

"how can I defend my self from him? Will he try to hurt mum?" Harry was worried about his mum more then him actually.

"that's what Im worried about too. I am scared for her. She is alone. No one to defend her. That's why I asked Dumbledore to see if she could come and live with us at the school." Severus whispered.

"oh… have you written her yet?" Harry asked.

"no not since we left but I will after diner." Severus said.

"that's good. Can I write her?" Harry was wondering he wanted to make sure for himself that she was okay.

"Of course Harry. You don't have to have my permission to write to your mother." Severus said smiling, but yet worried at the same time.

Harry nodded his head in satisfaction and turned his head to find that Hermione and Ron was waiting for him across the hall.

"go ahead son go be with your friends and try to stay away from the Draco boy you were right something is wrong with him…" Severus said looking over at Hermione and Ron. They waved at Severus pretending that they weren't ear dropping.


	22. telling his son about the Dark Lord

Chapter 21: Severus Telling his Son About the Dark Lord

After a few days of being in Slytherin and being at the school Harry became more comfortable around the new surroundings. Almost every day Harry sees Ron and Hermione coming from the halls and in the class rooms. He wished that he would've been in Gryffindor, but he would've felt guilty for not wanting for his father to be proud of him. Harry decided no matter what the cause he was going to achieve great things. That no other wizard had done just so that his father could be proud of him.

"Harry, what is the answer?" Severus spoke with a deep voice. Harry was not concentrating on his potions work and was distracted on how to make his father more proud of him.

"Oh…sorry Professor. I'll try harder." Harry answered and was embarrassed. It wasn't the first good impression of him doing something great. It was something really foolish. He didn't do it again though, he paid attention and was able to do the potion correctly and was able to get a praise from his father.

"good job Mr. Snape well done. You see class, this is how you brew wolfs fang . and brewing it correctly." Severus stared at his son. Harry knew he was happy that he achieved what his father wanted him to do.

Another Professor came barging in yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HE'S HERE!!!!!!!..IN THE CASTLE! YOU KNOW WHO IS HERE!" every one screamed too. But not Harry, he was curious but still wanting to know who you-know-who is.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!" Severus commanded and everyone followed his commanded and sat back down in their seats quietly

"Mr. Falcon escort the students to go to their towers and do not let them leave. Mr. Snape stay with me." Severus told the head student and Malcolm Falcon lead them to each tower safely.

"who is you-know-who? Dad?" Harry asked confused and was wanting to know the answer.

"he is a dark lord son. He is very dangerous. He is the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world." Severus tried to explain while taking his son to a safe place.

"so no one can beat this wizard dad?" Harry asked rushing with him he is starting to get tired.

_Wow, I can defeat Lord Voldemort and then I will be a hero and my dad will be so proud of me! _He thought.

"Stay in your room Harry do not leave the tower." Severus commanded his son and left to met the other Professor's at the great hall.

Dumbledore rushed in as soon as all the Professor's sat down at the teachers table

"we must sent the students home." McGonagall asked when she stood up.

"there is no need for such action. All we need to do is to have more protection around the school. And be on the alert at all times. Dementor's will protect the school and I have placed a protection charm around the school as well." Dumbledore reassured McGonagall, then she sat back down. All this time Severus was thinking about Harry trying to make up a plan where he would be safe and not be harmed by the Dark Lord. But How?

"There will be some new rules in the castle. Students must be in there house's by eight o clock. And all the doors will be guarded with guards and no student is allowed to leave the grounds with out an adult and needs to have permission." Dumbledore said.

"Harry, you- know-who is coming for you rightcha Harry?" Draco said coming towards him.

"He is now, and how would you know that?" Harry said giving him a nasty look.

"Because my father told me and the Daily Prophet." Draco tried to convinced him.

Harry wasn't sure about trying to defeat the Dark Lord now. But he knows now that he must not just because the people needed him gone. Because he wanted his father to become proud of him.

The next day he saw Hermione and Ron walking in the fields and Harry rushed towards them.

"Hi! What are you doing?" Harry asked wasn't sure if they would talk to them.

"I'm Studying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. We have test next class and I know I am going to do well in it unlike Ronald here for instance." Hermione said teasingly and nudged Ron on the shoulders.

"oh yeah I completely forgot about that thanks Hermione." Harry said to her.

"oh your dad. Isn't he a trip. He already gave me detention for not paying attention and passing notes to Hermione. Its like having eye's in the back of his head." Ron said jokingly but yet seriously.

"Oh yeah he is tough on students." Harry said lowering his head down.

"you want to hang out later?" Ron asked him.

"You want to hang out with me? Even though I am a Slytherin?" Harry perked up and had a smile.

"Sure why cant Slytherin's and Gryffindor's hang out? We were friends before we were placed in the houses" Ron said happily.

"Okay then." Harry replied.

"Hagrid wanted to see us anyway I don't know why though but lets go." Hermione suggested.

"he wanted to go see me?" Harry now was confused.

"yes he wants to see you too Harry now come on" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and lead them to Hagrid's hut.

"Heya!" Hagrid said opening the doors for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey Hagrid what you been up to?" Hermione asked and sat down on the couch

"oh I wanted to show y'er something." Hagrid went to his bedroom and grabbed something huge out to show them.

"Is that an egg, Hagrid?" Harry said curiously.

"yup y'er right on that one 'Arry not just an egg, a Dragons egg." Hagrid said sitting it down gently on the kitchen table. Hermione, Harry and Ron gathered around to see it.

"what type and how did you manage to get an egg?" Harry asked

"it's a Chinese Faribault. And some stranger just handed it to me, and I accepted it" Hagrid answered Harry's question.

"Oh does the headmaster know about it?" Hermione asked.

"no he doesn't it's a secret." Hagrid told them.

Then the egg started to hatch. And when it did, the baby dragon came out and burped fire and burned Hagrid's beard.

"oh wow! He's gonna grow up big and strong aren't he? What shall we call him?" Hagrid asked the three students.

"Uh….you're gonna name the dragon?" Ron asked while gulped in fear.

" yup. How bout Norbert". Hagrid said.

"very well." all three announced astonished.


	23. The Dark Lord Appears

Chapter 23: the Dark Lord appears.

A few days after the egg has hatched the days were gray, there were no sunshine in about a week. The plants were thriving for sunshine and so are the students who wishes to see the sun. The skies were cold and the breeze made the trees dance. Then yesterday the clouds became so full of water it began to pour down rain.

"man I am sick of this weather!" Ron grunted walking with Harry and Hermione.

"I know I am too. I want to soak up the sun after classes and not be cooped up inside like a rabbit in a cage." Hermione said and sighed.

" I think there's an explanation for all this. For some reason something is wrong and I don't know what it is." Harry had an idea for what could happen but he wasn't sure.

"I don't think its you-know-who? I mean come on he's powerful and all but could he really be that powerful to control the weather?" Hermione asked.

"maybe I don't know I have to ask my father." Harry said to Hermione and was curious as well.

Knock, knock, knock. The doors to the potions room was shut and Harry didn't want to barge in.

"come in" Snape said devilishly not knowing who it was.

"hi dad are you busy? If you are I can always come back later" Harry said walking in the room. Shyly for some reason.

"oh no Harry, I am a little but always have time for you. What seems to be bothering you my son?" Severus asked while putting his quill down on the desk and magically flung a chair on the other side.

"come sit down."

"dad I was wondering if you know more about uh…." He was a little scared to ask him the question.

"about who?" Severus knew what the subject was but wanted to hear it before he spoke out loud about it.

"about you-know-who? I wasn't understanding very well last night because of all of the commotion.

"yes Harry I knew you were going to ask me about him sooner or later. The Dark Lord is very powerful, he is willing to kill anyone that is in his way. He is the most powerful wizard in our world." He began to say.

"I thought you were the most powerful wizard in the world dad. So this Dark Lord can kill you and me if he wanted to?" Harry asked with a scratchy voice.

"sadly yes Harry. In fact you must be extra careful." Severus said worriedly.

"Why? Is he?...." Harry started to ask

"Lord Voldamort is trying to get to you. He wants to hurt you Harry, and I will not let that Happen you must not try searching for him. Is that any way unclear?" Severus said worried for his son.

"dad why would I go searching for someone who wants to kill me?" Harry said now petrified by what his father has just told him.

"and why is he trying to kill me dad? What have I got to do with him?" Harry said looking worriedly at his terrified father.

"he wants you to get to me son. I did some things in the past that I am very ashamed of. And now he wants to kill you to hurt me." Severus tried to explain to Harry. Harry was shocked and didn't know what to think.

"the past has come back to haunt me and I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Harry was confused still but for some odd reason he told his father that he understood what he said about the Dark Lord trying to kill him. When he left he went outside the castle and was walking in the forbidden forest. He knew he was not allowed in there but he thought he would just sit on a rock or something and think by himself with no one around him.

"I can not believe this. I hardly even know the guy and he's out to get me to hurt dad. Well that is not gonna happen. I will protect my father and my self. No matter what the cause. I don't care any more about if I make him proud or not. All I care now is making him safe." Harry was angry at him self for being so stupid about thinking that all year long he wanted to make his dad proud of his son. It seemed so selfish. He sat there for like a hour or two, then something in the bushes startled him.

"what was that?" Harry jumped and immediately pulled out his wand. Something in the bushes was growling, for a few moments Harry wasn't sure what the creature was behind the bush.

"aw Harry" an evil snake like voice called out to Harry. Harry froze and had nothing to say.

" do you have any idea who I am" A dark shadow appeared out of now where his scrappy bald head and evil bulging eye's staring Harry down.

"yes…..I do." Harry said terrified.


	24. Fighting

Chapter 24: Fighting

The tall dark Lord stood there, and was staring Harry down. Harry who was scared to death and was unable to speak, and was also unable to move his legs he was shocked to see that he was in front of the most powerful wizard in the world.

"are you to scared to speak, Harry? Do you want me to kill you now and just get it done with Harry?" The Dark Lord hissed at him.

Harry shook his head no, then finally got the courage to say something.

"you….will….not…..kill….me…..with out a fight!" Harry screamed out at The dark Lord.

"you are weak Harry. I will kill you with just a flick of the wand. And your father wont even care if your dead or not." Voldemort said trying to antagonize Harry.

At that point Harry was furious and felt as strong as ever.

"NO YOUR WRONG! HE LOVES ME AND CARES FOR ME!" Harry said emotionally.

"ah but Harry, who joined the Dark side and when your father left he said to me. "when my boy gets old enough, kill him for me so I won't have to do it my self" Harry, when your father left me to take care of your mother. He knew that I will kill his son for revenge. He betrayed me. So I must hurt him in a way that he wishes he never left." Voldemort said to Harry.

"CRUCIO!" The dark lord said when he flicked his wand out and hit Harry. Harry felt immense pain and was unable to break free, he struggles for a change to fight back.

"Serpensortia" the Dark Lord said. then a snake came out of his wand and hissed at Harry.

"You scared of Snakes Snape!" Voldemort asked Harry. Harry shook his head no, then the snake came towards Harry.

"please….." Harry pleaded while being tortured. And every second Harry was becoming weaker and weaker and he fell hard to the ground.

"Stupefy!" Voldemort said and Harry flew up in the air and landed on the ground knocked out.

"your father won't even know that you are dead Harry." Voldemort said coming closer getting ready to kill him.

"Avada……" Before Voldemort could finish his spell another tall figure appeared out of the woods

"Stupefy!" The worried but brave voice said and knocked the wand out of Voldemort's hand.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!!!!!!!!!" Severus said while coming to the rescue. He quickly looked down at Harry and saw him lying on the ground unconscious. Immediately Severus thought the worst. But continued to fight.

"you come back for me Severus, you changed your mind?" Lord Voldemort said.

"NO NEVER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Severus said

"Avada Kadavra" Severus said and actually hitting The Dark Lord and Voldemort hits the ground in pain.

Severus came closer to him and touched his face with out saying anything else. And ash came from his face Voldemort was dissolving by the touch of Severus and the ashes immediately turned into dust and all there was lying on the dirt was Voldemort's cloak. Severus sighed happily knowing he killed the Dark Lord and came running towards the lying boy.

"Oh Harry! Wake up Harry!" Severus pleaded and picked Harry up to go right to the hospital wing. Severus cried the whole way there not knowing if Harry would make it or not. When he entered the castle, all the students stood there in shock, they thought that Harry was truly dead, Hermione and Ron stood there almost in tears, while Severus walked by them. That day was dark the clouds were gray and the castle was filled with sadness. Severus arrived to the hospital wing and Pompfry rushed to Severus and helped him to lay Harry down on the Hospital bed.

"will he be okay?" Severus asked with tears running down his face

"I don't know all we have to do is wait Severus, Harry is a strong boy. I know he will survive, but time can only tell." Severus looked at Pompfry with worried looks and the tears rolling down. _How can I tell Lily? I'm so scared for Harry. Please oh please let him be okay. _Severus thought to himself while sitting next to Harry on the hospital bed praying nonstop.


	25. Almost Dead

Chapter 25: Almost Dead

Harry was lying on the bed unconscious and Severus was still by his side praying that he would wake up. _I have to tell Lily. She will be worried sick but I have to tell her. _Severus thought looking down at the motionless boy.

"Madam Pompfry, can I make a phone call?" Severus turned to face Pompfry.

"yes you can, let me get the phone." Pompfry went over to her office and grabbed the cordless phone and handed it to Severus. Severus was shaking immensely and was trying hard not to cry again. When he dialed the phone number to his home a female voice answered.

"Hello?" Lily asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Hun." Severus said with a scratchy voice. Almost immediately Lily knew that something was wrong.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lily asked terrified now.

"uh…it's about Harry." Severus gulped and whispered into the phone, he feels sweat coming down the roots of his hair and running down his face onto the floor.

"what about Harry? Is he okay? What happened?" Lily grew intense and is beginning to panic.

"Voldemort tried to kill him." Severus went straight to the point.

"OH MY GOD! Will Harry be okay? Please let Harry be okay!" Lily began to cry.

"Lily flower, I might have saved Harry just in time. I knocked out Voldemort's wand right before he did the killing curse. But Harry is, for the moment, still alive." Severus said to Lily.

"oh thank God. Has he made any progress?" Lily asked concerned.

"No, he hasn't, but all I know is, is that he is not dead. Not yet." Severus said to Lily.

"Don't think like that Babe, our son will be okay. I'm coming down there. No one is stopping me." Lily said while getting ready to pack up her things to head over to Hogwarts.

"alright, but please hurry, I don't know how much time he has left." Severus said and was sure that Harry would not survive this tragic Christmas.

"It's almost Christmas Severus. And you will not think that way. Our son is strong, he will survive." Lily said to Severus trying to panic any more then she already is.

"alright babe. He will be just fine." Severus tried to calm Lily down.

"I'm leaving Sev. Babe. I will be at the hospital wing in a little while." Lily said walking out the door.

"okay, see you in a little while. I love you" Severus said to Lily before she hung up.

"I love you too." Then Lily hung up the phone and sat the phone back on the charger.

A couple of hours later, Lily arrived in the hospital wing running towards Harry and Severus.

"Harry! Harry! Please! Please! Wake up!" Lily burst out crying and ran to Harry's side.

Severus put his arm around Lily and trying to comfort her.

"Harry will be alright, it will only take time." Severus said.

Pompfry came by with a hot rag, then folded it up and put the rag on top of Harry's forehead.

"He has approved. His temperature has gone done a bit. I must say that Harry is recovering quit well. and should wake up anytime." Pompfry assured the two of them.

" Oh thank Heavens!" Lily said grabbing Harry's hand and holding it.

It has been two days, and Harry has not yet waken up. Severus and Lily were praying as hard as they could, hoping that Harry would soon wake.

"Maybe Pompfry is wrong! Maybe he will not wake." Lily said confirming the worst.

"I don't know Lily flower. But he will be okay. Just please don't loose faith in him." Severus said hugging Lily and whipping a tear from his eye's.

with out even knowing, Harry began to blink. The light in the room blinded him for a few moments. When he turned his head he saw both his parents hugging each other. He was unable to speak yet, so he waited for them to say something.

"Oh!!! Lily! Harry's awake!" Severus said letting go of Lily and looking straight at Harry, giving him a huge hug.

"OH MY HARRY!" Lily said while shouted and squeezing Harry tightly around her arms and giving Harry kisses.

"thank goodness your okay!" Severus said. he felt all the worry melt away.

"dad, mom," Harry whispered trying to speak with out any pain.

"what is it baby." Lily said looking into Harry's eye's.

"I love you." Harry said when he grew tired once again.

"we love you too. You need your rest. Don't try to struggle just sleep. You have been through a whole lot." Severus said padding his son's head. Harry nodded and closed his eye's again. Lily and Severus sighed in relief and held each other once more. They are very thankful that Harry had not died. But yet grew stronger.

_**~I worked very hard on this one. This was actually one of my hardest chapters I have written. I hoped you enjoy this one. I have decided I will not kill Harry. I was going to but I had a change of heart. Please read and review I would love to hear what you have to say. **_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
